


Особенности национальной заботы

by CommanderShally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Зачем кошки таскают мертвых мышей своим хозяевам?





	

**Author's Note:**

> лютый крэк, ООС всех и вся и даже неба и даже аллаха, все упороты, включая автора.

— Да твою мать!

Крик был достаточно громкий, чтобы Стив услышал его с другого конца этажа. Он бросил все и тут же направился на звук.

Когда Стив подошел к той части коридора, где находилась комната, которую занимал Баки, то наткнулся на собравшуюся там толпу мстителей. Они что-то очень активно обсуждали и даже спорили.

— Что тут происходит? — Стив протиснулся между Сэмом и Наташей и увидел причину беспокойства.

На полу прямо под дверью лежал связанный человек — судя по одежде, военный, во рту у него был кляп, а в глазах — ужас и непонимание. Баки стоял на пороге комнаты и с очень уставшим видом смотрел на него.

— Уже третий за этот месяц, — вздыхая, произнес Баки, а потом, повысив голос, позвал: — Т'Чалла, я знаю, что ты где-то рядом. Иди сюда и убери этого несчастного.

Стив огляделся и краем глаза заметил, как в самом темном углу коридора мелькнула маска Черной Пантеры.

— Кто он такой? — поинтересовался Сэм. — У него такая же форма, как и у предыдущего.

— Гидровцы, — предположил Стив и, похоже, догадался: Баки кивнул.

— А мы разве не уничтожили ее остатки? Если бы где-то существовали группировки, я бы их обнаружил, — заявил Тони.

— Они раньше работали на Гидру, — Баки показал на связанного пальцем. — Этот точно попадался мне как-то на глаза.

— Вот оно что… — Стив задумался. — А зачем Т'Чалла таскает их сюда и складывает к тебе под дверь?

— А зачем кошки таскают мертвых мышей своим хозяевам? — задала встречный вопрос Наташа, а затем улыбнулась. Отвечать ей никто не решился, так как в этот момент гидровец очнулся и начал громко мычать.

***

  
— Это не мертвая мышь, так?

— Так.

— А я не твой хозяин, так?

— Так.

— И вообще ты король, а я просто… просто я. Так?

— Так.

— Не делай так больше. Хорошо?

— Тебе не нравятся мои подарки? — Т'Чалла выглядел обиженным. Барнсу удалось поймать его на кухне рано утром, когда тот все-таки решился явить себя миру и перестать прятаться по самым темным углам штаба Мстителей. Надо было уговорить его поселиться в нормальном отеле…

— Да при чем тут это? Я говорю, что живые люди — это не мертвые мыши…

— Если хочешь, я буду убивать их для тебя, — перебил Т'Чалла, а Барнс резко хлопнул себя по лицу ладонью. Металлической.

— Не надо их убивать, просто не приноси их больше сюда, — пытаясь совладать с собой, Барнс уже из последних сил подбирал слова, чтобы не сказать чего-нибудь обидного.

— Хорошо, они будут живые, — Т'Чалла улыбнулся. Барнс закатил глаза. В этот момент на кухню зашел Стив — он, похоже, только вернулся с пробежки.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался он. Т'Чалла отделался кивком и, выудив из холодильника пакет с молоком, принялся пить прямо из горла.

— Стив, вот как ты научился разговаривать со Старком так, чтобы тот тебя понимал? — шепотом спросил Барнс, подойдя к Стиву и надеясь, что Т'Чалла слишком увлечен питьем, чтобы подслушивать.

Стив задумался. Судя по лицу — очень сильно.

— Хотел бы я знать, как, — наконец заговорил он.

— Капитан, кажется, Джеймс на меня рассержен, я не понимаю, почему, — заявил Т'Чалла, вытирая рукавом молочные усы.

— Я уже сто раз тебе сказал, — Барнс повысил голос. — Не надо приносить под мою дверь гидровцев. Пожалуйста.

— Да, Т'Чалла, мы, конечно, передаем их Щ.И.Т.у, но… — добавил Стив.

— Ты избавляешься от них? — Т'Чалла перебил Стива и посмотрел на Барнса такими расстроенными глазами, что на мгновение показалось, он сейчас заплачет.

— Ну… — Барнс попытался оправдаться, но Т'Чалла не стал его слушать. Он нахмурился и вышел из кухни, оставив их со Стивом думать о том, что это сейчас было.

***

— Ты зря рассказал ему про Щ.И.Т., — Клинт смотрел на Барнса и Стива с умным видом бывалого кошатника. — Теперь он считает, что ты не ценишь его заботу.

— Так это была забота? — Барнс не поверил своим ушам.

— А что, у тебя разве в детстве кошек не было?

— Я скорее удивлен. Откуда ты все это знаешь? — Стив догадывался о талантах Бартона, но это было что-то новенькое.

— Т'Чалла, видимо, считает, раз ты отошел от дел, то теперь растерял все свои навыки война. Вот он и приносит тебе гидровцев, чтобы ты вернул себе прежнюю форму. А ты умудрился обидеть его.

Барнс задумался. Ну, в его планы не входило обижать Т'Чаллу, но нужно было что-то делать с появляющимися на пороге его спальни гидровцами. Не мог же он просто игнорировать это — как-то раз спросонья он чуть не споткнулся об один из таких презентов.

— Помяни мое слово, Барнс, он тебе этого не забудет, — Бартон все еще выглядел так, будто разбирался в кошках больше, чем кто бы то ни было в Северном полушарии.

— И что мне теперь делать? — Барнс был озадачен. Мало ему было проблем, так еще теперь и с обиженным монархом разбираться.

— Не оставляй свои тапки без присмотра, — ответил Бартон и, улыбнувшись, быстро исчез из поля зрения.

— Слушай, мне кажется, это уже слишком, — заговорил Стив. — Я не думаю, что Т'Чалла… Баки, что ты делаешь?

Барнс снял с себя домашние тапочки и выкинул их в мусорное ведро.

— Никто не сможет нассать мне в тапки, если у меня их не будет, — он постучал себя по виску указательным пальцем железной руки и потопал прочь, шлепая босыми ногами по паркету.

***

— Послушай, я прошу прощения.

— Мисс Романофф, скажите Джеймсу, что я с ним не разговариваю, — заговорил Т'Чалла.

Наташа посмотрела сначала на Барнса, а потом на Т'Чаллу.

— И угораздило оказаться нянькой в супергеройском детсаду, — произнесла она и бросила на обоих мужчин такой суровый взгляд, что вряд ли кто-то сегодня решился бы еще раз к ней обратиться. Наташа развернула газету, всем своим видом показывая, что не собирается участвовать в разборках между Т'Чаллой и Барнсом.

— Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — заговорил Барнс. — Я все еще очень признателен тебе за твою помощь… ну, с Земо и вообще… с рукой и криокамерой. Но история с гидровцами была перебором.

Т'Чалла громко фыркнул.

— Как мне загладить свою вину? — продолжил Барнс. — Твой бойкот влияет на деятельность команды: все заняты тем, что предполагают, когда мы с тобой помиримся вместо чего-то более полезного. Даже тотализатор устроили.

— Это была идея Стива, между прочим, — вдруг сказала Наташа, не опуская газеты.

— Что? — Барнс был возмущен. Уж от кого, а от лучшего друга он такого не ожидал — наверняка это его Старк плохому научил. — Послушай, Т'Чалла, давай забудем былые разногласия.

Т'Чалла отвернулся и скрестил руки на груди. Казалось, что еще немного — и он начнет специально раздувать щеки, чтобы выглядеть более обиженным. Барнс снова шлепнул себя по лицу ладонью.

— Ну и ладно! — вспылил он и направился не куда-нибудь, а к единственному человеку, который мог ему помочь в данной ситуации.

***

— Ты хочешь что?

— Слушай, Старк, ты сказал, что можешь найти кого угодно.

— Было дело.

— Так вот, разыщи кое-кого для меня, очень надо, — Барнс не был уверен, что Тони согласится, но тот лишь покачал головой и попросил больше информации для поиска.

***

Т'Чалла выглядел так, будто не верил своим глазам. Прямо перед порогом его комнаты на полу сидел связанный Улисс Кло. Во рту у Кло был кляп, он испуганно смотрел по сторонам и пытался что-то сказать Т'Чалле.

— Приятно осознавать собственную несостоятельность как бойца? — Барнс вышел из-за угла и, оказавшись совсем рядом, оперся о стену. Он надеялся проучить Т'Чаллу — выбить клин клином, так сказать. — Приятно…

— Приятно, — перебил его Т'Чалла и широко улыбнулся. Не такой реакции ждал Барнс.

— Что? — он выпрямился и попытался сформулировать свои мысли. — А разве ты не должен чувствовать себя оскорбленным, раз я притащил тебе человека, укравшего вибраниум из Ваканды?

— Нет, — Т'Чалла сделал шаг вперед, и в его взгляде появилась какая-то хитринка — точно так же выглядели коты, когда собирались напасть на руку хозяина, которая дразнила их. К сожалению, по наводке Бартона Барнс в последнее время пересмотрел слишком много роликов с котами на YouTube. — Мне приятна твоя забота.

— Это не забота, — Барнс попятился назад, попутно пытаясь понять, есть ли поблизости еще кто-нибудь. Однако кроме Улисса Кло, который по-прежнему был связан и сидел на полу, никого, кто мог бы отвлечь внимание Т'Чаллы, рядом не оказалось.

— Забота, — почти шепотом произнес Т'Чалла, все еще наступая на Барнса.

— Я не хотел… — Барнс уперся спиной в двери лифта. Все, дальше отступать было некуда. Он потянулся к кнопке вызова, но Т'Чалла перехватил его руку, оказавшись совсем рядом, встав почти вплотную.

— Еще как хотел, — Т'Чалла запустил свободную руку в волосы Барнса. От этого движения по спине у него прошелся табун мурашек, и захотелось срочно куда-нибудь сбежать. Желательно в Сибирь.

Т'Чалла сам вызвал лифт, и Барнс молился лишь о том, чтобы в кабине оказался хоть кто-то, кто помог бы ему сбежать отсюда.

— Тебе не стоило так долго ждать, чтобы все признать, — произнес Т'Чалла.

— Что?.. — двери лифта открылись, и Барнс рухнул бы назад, если бы Т'Чалла не придержал его за спину. Они сделали шаг внутрь и теперь, как назло, оказались в маленьком замкнутом пространстве кабины.

— Сейчас покажу, — сказал Т'Чалла, когда лифт пришел в движение, а затем нажал кнопку остановки.

— Да твою мать! — это было последнее, что сказал Барнс, прежде чем его заткнули поцелуем.  



End file.
